The invention concerns an outer motor vehicle door handle with a wall that surrounds an inner space, a first sensor electrode of a first capacitive sensor to trigger an unlocking process when detecting the approach of a part of the operator's body to a space that is formed between the outer door handle and a door wall, particularly when detecting the entry of a part of the operator's body into the space that is formed between the outer door handle and the door wall, a second sensor electrode of a second capacitive sensor to trigger a locking process when detecting the approach of a part of the operator's body to a specified location on an outer area of the outer door handle that faces away from the door wall, and an evaluation circuit that is arrayed in the inner space and connected to the sensor electrode and the second sensor electrode.
In known outer motor vehicle door handles of the initially described type, the first sensor electrode commonly consists of a metal plate or metal foil which is arrayed within the door handle near the surface of the door handle which faces inward (that is, towards the wall of the door). This sensor electrode is connected to a conductor plate on which components of evaluation electronics are arrayed via input leads. Furthermore a second sensor is connected with the conductor plate via input leads; this sensor detects the approach of a finger of the operator to a specified area of an outer surface of the door handle, specifically a touch on this specified area, in order to trigger a locking process when this approach, and specifically this touch, is detected. The sensor which triggers the locking process may also be mounted directly on the conductor plate. This sensor may, for instance, consist of a piezoelectrical sensor, a key or a capacitive sensor. In known arrays which use a capacitive sensor here, the metal electrode of this capacitive sensor is arrayed behind a thinned area of the wall of the door handle. Herein it is possible that a film of moisture forms between the metal electrode and the inner surface of the door handle wall, negatively influencing the sensitivity of the sensor.
In known door handle arrays, the conductor plate which bears the components and the sensor surfaces which are connected to it via input leads are initially inserted into an inner space in the door handle. Then the inner space is filled with a pourable mass. This is done via an opening on a face side of the door handle, so that the pourable mass flows into the longitudinal direction of the door handle and into the inner space of the door handle. This assembly is relatively complicated.